Love and future paths - El amor y el futuro destino
by Layla Hamilton - Original
Summary: Un nuevo desafío envulve a Layla, Yuri y León. ¿Qué pasó con León? ¿Será mucho tener que soportar los insultos de Yuri y desafíos de Layla? Descubrelo! Yuri x Layla x León fic hecho por mí y traducido por SanLay-cvrt!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**El amor y el futuro destino**

Capítulo 1

Era la época en que Sora y Layla consiguieron mantener a Kaleido lleno gracias a la técnica fantástica. Debido a su magnífico trabajo, ambas fueron llamadas a París, para un festival regional, pero Sora fue la única que decidió ir.

A diferencia de Sora, Layla optó por permanecer en Kaleido y actuar en la nueva obra creada por Mia, la cual estaba hecha en honor a Layla y Yuri, por haber trabajado tantos años en el fabuloso circo.

-o-0-o-

Todo el elenco estaba presente en el auditorio. Sólo Kalos, Layla, Yuri y Mia estaban en el escenario presentándoles la nueva producción que realizarían a los demás acróbatas.

-¡Por favor guarden silencio!– dice Kalos en tono autoritario. El silencio se hizo presente y él continuó -Bueno, como todo el mundo ya sabe, esta obra está destinada para que la interpreten Layla y Yuri, como una manera de homenajearlos a ambos. "Dos corazones y un destino" es una novela adaptada por Mia Guillem y ella será quien les explicará con más detalle sobre su adaptación. ¿Mia?-

-¿Eh? Sí- Mia da un paso al frente y comienza a explicar -Después de tanto leer a Shakespeare, me encontré con grandes ideas para nuevas obras. Al tratarse de la señorita Layla y el joven Yuri, opte por una novela en la que finalmente los dos terminan juntos-

Algunos murmullos y sonrisas aparecían entre el elenco. Layla y Yuri sonrieron en respuesta, aunque no se vieron afectados por ningún comentario.

-La historia es la siguiente- dice Mia, haciendo una pausa -Una mujer campesina que vive una vida completamente normal en un pueblo cercano al gran reino; Ella descubre accidentalmente de que es la hija del rey y la reina. A pesar de la gran vida que recibiría, tendría que aprender todas las costumbres de una princesa y tendría que ser perfecta en todos los ámbitos, especialmente en la vida social, ya que tendría que casarse con uno de los dos pretendientes que le habían presentado para que el reino prospere. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, los dos pretendientes se enamoran de ella e intentan conquistarla con mucha determinación, valentía y optimismo, pero sólo uno de ellos se gana el corazón de la princesa. El príncipe que había sido rechazado después de conocer los sentimientos de la ella, libera una sangrienta batalla a muerte con el futuro marido de la princesa siendo este derrotado y huyendo del reino. Finalmente la pareja de enamorados viven felices para siempre. Básicamente esa es la historia Fin.

El elenco presente aplaudió y felicitó a Mia. Layla tomó la palabra y comenzó a hablar.

-Estoy segura de que ninguno de ustedes nos defraudará, tratándose de un obra tan bien elaborada como esta, no podemos cometer errores.

-Sí, tienes razón, Layla- dice Kalos -Y también porque Kaleido es algo importante para todos, así como todas las obras ya hechas. Por lo tanto, intenten entrenar al máximo para la audición de los personajes y...-

Kalos fue interrumpido por alguien que acababa de abrir la puerta. Alguien muy familiar, que ya debería haber estado presente, pero decidió llegar tarde.

-Entonces... ¿La nueva obra será un romance? Ridículo...- comentó Leon.

-Leon, estamos felices de realizar esta obra, por favor únete a nosotros. Por lo visto escuchaste la explicación de Mia, ¿Cierto?- respondió Yuri.

Layla lo miró con rabia. -"¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Llega tarde y todavía Critica la nueva obra?"- Pensaba Layla, pero no le dice nada.

-¿Y ustedes esperan que yo haga ese papel?- pregunta Leon seriamente.

-Tú serás el príncipe derrotado Leon- le dice Kalos calmadamente.

Leon observó a todos los presentes, posando su mirada en Layla, ya que ella lo miraba con desprecio.

-Eso significa que tendré que actuar con otras personas…- Leon hizo hincapié en "otras personas" -… ¿Y en lugar de Sora?- levanta una ceja con desprecio.

-Claro. Puesto que Sora va a estar fuera durante dos meses- respondió Kalos -Y tú no puedes permanecer tanto tiempo sin actuar, de lo contrario, el público se olvidará de ti-

-No acepto- dijo fríamente, sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Pero Leon...- comentó Mia, tratando de convencerlo.

-No, Mia…- interrumpió Layla -Prefiero hacer audiciones para el segundo príncipe… antes de aceptar a alguien que no quiere subir al escenario por falta de voluntad-

-¿Falta de voluntad?- pregunta Leon enojado y mirando a Layla -¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Lo que has oído. Si no aceptas compartir el escenario con otras personas, sólo porque Sora no está aquí; estás en la profesión equivocada- respondió Layla. Todos estaban en silencio, excepto por los dos jóvenes acróbatas.

-Por si no lo has notado, poco me importa tu opinión- dice Leon, más furioso de lo que ya estaba. -No me interesa actuar con nadie, a no ser que sea Sora. Especialmente no me interesa actuar contigo.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de ese comentario tan detestable justo ahora? ¿Acaso yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? ¿O será que es todo lo contrario?- dice Layla provocándolo.

-Tú jamás serás lo suficientemente buena para satisfacer mis exigencias- Él respondió. Layla se bajó del escenario y se dirigió a Leon, quien aún se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

-¿Es un desafío?- cuestiona Layla -Pues entonces, será un placer demostrar que soy digna de satisfacer las exigencias de cada uno de los acróbatas que actúan en el escenario conmigo, incluido tu-

-Tienes un día…- le dice Leon, como si estuviese hablando con la Sora poco preparada de hace un tiempo atrás -… Un día para convencerme-

-Bueno, entonces prepárate para quedar fascinado por el mismísimo demonio- dice Layla, mirándolo fijamente. Leon la observó de una manera diferente y se fue.

"¿Pero… qué es este temor?" Pensaba Leon, mientras se alejaba. Caminando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban todas las personas del elenco.

-Está todo listo entonces- dice Yuri, un poco celoso a Kalos -Mañana decidiremos esto-

-Esto es...- dice Kalos un tanto indiferente -… Un nuevo desafío para Layla. Realmente era lo que ella más deseaba…-

-"Voy a mostrarle todo el poder que una fénix puede dar... ¡O no me llamo Layla Hamilton!"- Pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el salón de entrenamiento…

**PD. **Hola amigos. Somos Layla Hamilton – Original y SanLay-cvrt, Las dos hemos decidido unirnos para traducir este fanfiction y todo esto lo hacemos para que nuestros lectores de habla hispana lo puedan leer a gusto. Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Atte. _**Layla Hamilton – Original (Autora) y SanLay-cvrt (Traductora)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**El amor y el futuro destino**

Capítulo 2

Aquella tarde parecía ser más corta que otras para la elegante acróbata Layla Hamilton. A pesar de eso, entrenaba sin descanso, no sólo por el reto del día siguiente, sino por el papel que debía perfeccionar lo más rápido posible para participar en la obra. Realizaba carpados suaves como una pluma y piruetas ejecutadas con una rapidez inusual, una velocidad que nunca antes había intentado; ella creaba su personaje poco a poco.  
Debido a su enorme concentración, no pudo darse cuenta de que dos personas estaban observándola. Sin embargo, sólo uno se acercó al escenario para hablar con ella.

-¿Layla?- Yuri la llamaba desde abajo de la escalera.

-Ah, hola Yuri- dice ella, preparándose para saltar -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunta.

-Has entrenado todo el día y la tarde ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?- sugiere amablemente.

-No puedo- responde de inmediato -Mi técnica todavía debe ser mejorada.

-¿Al menos quieres que te ayude?- pregunta el joven rubio.

-¿Qué me ayudes?- alza una ceja -Yuri, tu sabes que este reto lo tengo que hacer sola... aparte no es algo tan importante que digamos- responde de una forma fría, pero no para Yuri. Lo dijo como si la persona que la había desafiado estuviera allí, ya que sospechaba que Leon la observaba desde algún rincón oscuro del escenario. Con las palabras de Layla, hace que el acróbata de cabello largo dude nuevamente de su propio reto.

-"¿Por qué lo que dice ella me produce confusión? "Ella es el demonio que jamás seré… sí, eso debe ser"- pensaba el serio francés.

-Muy bien- le contesta Yuri a Layla -Pero por favor, no te esfuerces tanto, ya que no hay necesidad para...

-¿No hay necesidad?- Interrumpe -¡Pero por supuesto que si hay necesidad! Nunca me había sentido tan sobrepasada por otro acróbata de nuestro mismo nivel. No de esa manera. Leon Oswald tendrá que tragarse cada palabra que dijo de mí en aquel momento. Él me debe respeto y respeto al elenco

-"Otra vez..."- En esta ocasión un ligero escalofrío recorría su espalda. -"¡Pero no puede ser! ¿Otra vez me provoca este sentimiento?"- Pensaba Leon. -"¿Qué clase de chica es ella?- fruncía el ceño desde la oscuridad.

-Layla, Layla...- Yuri sonrió débilmente, con una expresión de burla y al mismo tiempo de celos -¿Por qué ahora?

-¡Porque no puedo permitir que él suba al escenario con su hipocresía y su indiferencia!... Ahora si me disculpas, voy a continuar practicando

-Claro- Yuri le responde con un tono seco y sale del lugar –Como tú quieras…

-"Es una experta acróbata... realmente esto es muy intrigante... Nunca se sabe lo que vendrá de ella..." pensaba Leon, mientras abría los ojos muy grandes al verla por primera vez realizando acrobacias a la perfección.

-"Layla..."- Leon suspiró alejándose pensativo.

En el momento en que Yuri llegó a la oficina de Kalos toco la puerta; rápidamente y sin esperar respuesta, entró a la oficina. Sarah y Mia estaban con Kalos en aquel momento.

-¿Qué te pasa Yuri?- le pregunta extrañado por su actitud

-¿Por qué estás de acuerdo con esto Kalos? Se honesto- dice Yuri un tanto alterado.

-¿De qué hablas?- responde Kalos con calma.

-Esta prueba… ¿Acaso es necesario? Quieran o no, Layla será la princesa Layla en la obra ¿Para qué haces que se desgaste así?

-Yuri... Parece que te olvidas que la que propuso este reto fue ella

-¡Y me parece una pésima idea!- le responde Yuri inmediatamente.

Sarah y Mia se retiran de la oficina, sin hacer ruido, dejándolos solos, ya que no era agradable estar allí con ellos dos, sobre todo si uno de ellos estaba realmente alterado.

-Creo que a Layla le encantó este nuevo desafío, así que no tengo ninguna razón para cancelarlo. Y estoy seguro de que ella tiene sus propios ideales para defender lo que está haciendo ¿No lo crees?- dice Kalos. Yuri giró su rostro hacia un lado y cerró los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada a un punto fijo. Kalos continua hablando -¿Celos?- le dice repentinamente.

-¿Qué?- Yuri contesta con temor, en busca de la mirada de Kalos. Sin mostrar ninguna expresión -¿Celos? ¿De ella? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?- se encoje de hombros.

-Porque tú nunca impedirías que demostrara a alguien lo buena es... - le respondió Kalos. Haciendo que Yuri se confunda.

-¡Tonterías!- grita Yuri dirigiéndose a la puerta -¡Sólo espero que todos sepan lo que están haciendo!

-Claro, claro...- le dice Kalos.

Yuri abrió y cerró la puerta fuertemente. Sarah y Mia que estaban esperando afuera, las cuales estaban sorprendidas con la acalorada discusión. Miró a lo lejos y se fue al otro lado del pasillo.

-Espero que no suceda nada malo...- dice Mia, dando un ligero suspiro.

-No te preocupes...- la tranquiliza Sarah sonriendo -Si Kalos dice que es una buena idea, lo más seguro es que todo salga bien.

El día siguiente no se demoró en llegar. Todo el elenco de Kaleido estaba ansioso por saber si Layla finalmente sería aceptada por Leon. Poco a poco, cada uno de los acróbatas se iba acomodando en los asientos del público. La verdad es que tan sólo era una prueba más para Leon.  
Layla se había distanciado de Kaleido, a pesar del éxito de la Técnica fantástica, necesitaba de un nuevo reto si quería volver a sus días de gloria en el escenario que amaba. De hecho, esta actuación era la que necesitaba y se sentía confiada como siempre.

-Buena suerte...- le dice Yuri tras del escenario, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla a Layla.

-Gracias Yuri- Layla le contestó sonriendo. Subió la escalera hasta el trapecio mientras Yuri caminaba a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban en las gradas cerca de Kalos. Leon estaba en un asiento más cerca al escenario, lo que demostraba la indiferencia. Pero sus pensamientos decían lo contrario.

Layla estaba decidida a ganar como siempre. Alongaba, respiraba profundo y se concentraba en la plataforma frente al trapecio, mientras los últimos espectadores llegaban. Era la hora de poner en práctica su entrenamiento.

Kalos dio una señal para comenzar. Layla apareció en el escenario, rodeada por la música de fondo elegida para la obra. Era una princesa perfecta, tan perfecta, que todo el mundo allí presentes, apenas parpadeó. Sus poses demostraban mucha energía en el aire, pero a la vez eran muy delicadas y elegantes, realmente mostraba mucha confianza, tanto en la técnica, como en la interpretación.

Leon fue uno de los que no quitaban los ojos de Layla ni un segundo. La diferencia era que la mirada era recíproca. Layla lo miraba cada vez que se posaba en un lugar donde podía verlo. Sus intenciones era demostrar lo buena que era, y eso lo entendían todos perfectamente, a excepción de Leon. El hecho de que Layla lo miraba con una expresión de menosprecio, lo hizo aún más inseguro, al punto de confundirse a cada instante que lo miraba.

-"Ella ganó... Sin ningún esfuerzo ganó. Su interpretación es mucho mejor que ayer... ¿Es porque yo estoy aquí?"- se preguntaba mientras la veía.

El final de la presentación de Layla fue entrelazarse con cintas y descender rápidamente de los trapecios, sosteniéndose lentamente en el suelo del escenario, viéndose muy atractiva para todos, Leon hace una expresión de resignación y al mismo tiempo de pasión. Y un merecido aplauso de todos los presentes comienza a escucharse. Después de aflojar las cintas Layla sonríe y da las gracias a los presentes, dirigiéndose al borde del escenario, hasta donde estaba Kalos y Leon.

-¿Y entonces?- pregunta refunfuñando ligeramente.

-Fue maravilloso Layla, pero no seré yo quien juzgará- le dice Kalos bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con ella. Se gira y mira a Leon, el cual continuaba sentado sin decir una palabra.

-¿No vas a decir nada?... bueno eso lo interpretaré como un "Sí"- dice ella, como siempre autoritaria. Leon la mira y se levanta sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Ya sabes- dice, dándole la espalda, tratando de verse profesional -Vamos a empezar mañana el entrenamiento

-Por supuesto- responde ella seriamente. Leon se aleja. Yuri lo mira con desprecio, pero el único que se dio cuenta fue Kalos.

Cuando estaba en la puerta del Kaleido, se detuvo y miró de reojo desde una esquina a Layla, prosiguió a caminar un rato después muy pensativo.

Llegó a casa y se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos dirigidos a una sola mujer. Recordó todas las palabras que Layla le dijo hace un tiempo atrás. "Esa chica es mi sueño Leon y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño" su voz resonó en su cabeza. "¿Tienes miedo de ella Leon?"- su voz se oía como eco en su cabeza, como si esas palabras las hubiese dicho hace sólo unos segundos.

-Es imposible- concluyó para sí mismo –Es imposible que... ¡Oh, diablos!- él no termina de decir la frase negándose a todo.

Leon no se conformaba con los pensamientos y recuerdos que estaban rondando por su cabeza. La última persona en la que quería tener en su mente en ese momento, era la que más aparecía. Ni Sora consiguió hacerlo en su momento.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué voy hacer con esto ahora?..."- se decía a sí mismo, pero sin terminar sus pensamientos. Respira profundamente y se duerme…

* * *

**_Nota:_** ¡Hola amigos! Sólo me gustaría de agradecerles por leren mi fic y también agradecer a SanLay por traducirla. Mi español no es tan bueno, pero yo les escribo de corazón. Muchas gracias y espero que te gusten de todo. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**El amor y el futuro destino**

Capítulo 3

A lo largo de su entrenamiento con Layla, sus pensamientos hacia ella se intensificaban y al admirar la perfecta ejecución de las acrobacias que hacia su compañera, él se perdía. En el momento en que trató de concentrarse, titubeo al escuchar la queja de Layla, que alegaba "La falta de profesionalismo". Se Molestó con eso, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, comenzó a verla de una forma diferente.

-"_("Prepárate para quedar fascinado por el mismísimo demonio")_… "Eso es lo que ella dijo... Layla fue quien encontró lo que carecíamos en la Técnica angelical. Ella era el demonio que Sora necesitaba para conseguir ser un ángel y convertirse en la verdadera estrella. Finalmente Layla fue la responsable de que hayamos recibido la mejor de las ovaciones"- Leon pensaba mientras entrenaba junto a Layla -"¿Será que fue eso? ¿Fue eso lo que me hizo?"- se preguntaba.

-¡Más rápido!- le gritó Leon para dejar de pensar en ella. Al fin después de días y días de entrenamiento, él le dio por primera vez una orden a ella. Layla sonrió y él la quedó mirando, dudando de sus sentimientos.

-¡Pensé que nunca me darías órdenes Leon!- dice ella, mientras saltaba sobre los trapecios rápidamente, haciendo las acrobacias que ella misma había planeado para la obra. Yuri siempre estaba presente y comportándose profesionalmente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

El mismo día, Leon al llegar a su casa se dejó caer en la cama.

-"Esto no puede ser verdad... es imposible que sea eso... Yuri lo notó, sé que lo notó… No es idiota"- pensaba mirando hacia el techo -"Layla, si te digo… ¿Me vas a escuchar?... imposible, eso es inalcanzable…"

-o-0-o-

Último momento: temporada de nueva obra. Debut hecho a la perfección, por cada uno de los actores, incluyendo a los protagonistas. Leon fue más allá de las expectativas, mostrando más pasión que en los ensayos, especialmente en las primeras escenas, cuando conoce a la princesa, fue tan buena su actuación, que asustó a algunas personas del elenco en las escenas románticas. Cuando terminan la obra, Layla fue hacia él.

-No pensé que podrías actuar tan bien Leon. Pensé que el motivo por el cual estabas en el escenario era porque es estrictamente necesario al no estar tu verdadera pareja de actuación y rendirte ante mi técnica, aceptándome como tu compañera ¿O no?- le decía Layla provocándolo.

-No, Layla, te equivocas. El motivo por el cual estoy en el escenario es ahora es otro. La razón es otra...

-¿Quién sabe?, algún día lo entenderé, ¿No es así? Por ahora estoy contenta y agradecida por el trabajo que hiciste en el escenario- Al decir esto, Layla se va.

Leon no la detuvo. Estaba alterado y confuso. Cuando finalmente se decidió ir tras ella, la siguió hasta el lugar más oscuro del escenario, encontrando a Layla en los brazos de Yuri. Se dio la vuelta y huyó.

Esta fue la escena que se repitió a lo largo de toda la temporada de presentaciones, pasaba exactamente lo mismo… y un Leon que parecía deprimido y ausente.

-o-0-o-

Tres semanas y media habían pasado y la obra generó muchos elogios. No hubo errores graves durante todo ese tiempo (excepto cuando Leon se olvidó de actuar en pleno escenario, cuando comenzaba a admirar a Layla y a hundirse en sus pensamientos) casi no habían críticas negativas acerca de la misma. Sin embargo, en la última presentación, un grande y grave imprevisto ocurrió…

-o-0-o-

Layla estaba extremadamente furiosa, ella estaba vestida para la presentación, paseaba por los pasillos, confusa y buscando respuestas. Ella se dirigía directamente donde estaba kalos, quien estaba tras el escenario principal.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- gritó ella, acercándose rápidamente a Kalos.

-Layla...- Kalos trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡No pienses que Leon se saldrá nuevamente con la suya esta vez Kalos! ¡Desde el principio, él ha ido decayendo en su actuación! ¿Qué piensa que es como para abandonar el elenco de esa forma? Nunca hablé mucho con él, pero esta vez es demasiado ¡Es inaceptable!

Kalos estaba más calmado que lo de costumbre. Lo hacía inevitablemente cuando alguien estaba furioso y discutiendo como ella.

-¿Layla, tu puedes...?-

-¡No me pidas que esté tranquila! ¡Estamos a 10 minutos para que comience la obra! ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome con calma? ¡¿Con una falta de... de este tamaño?!

-Te quiero pedir...- Kalos intentaba decir algo, pero Layla lo impedía terminar su frase.

-¡Yo no quiero saber! yo voy…

-¡Layla!- grita Yuri detrás de ella, interrumpiéndola. Esta se detuvo un tanto asustada y se volvió hacia Yuri, quien también estaba vestido para la obra –Cálmate

-¡¿Puedo saber por qué me pides que me calme, siendo que estamos en un gran problema?!- Dice ella, relativamente con un tono más bajo, pero aun hablando con furia.

-Porque ya tenemos un reemplazo- Yuri respondió, tan tranquilo como Kalos -…Anna actuará como el segundo príncipe, ella aceptó el papel, ya que veía los ensayos de nosotros. Aparte se trata de la última función y no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto.

Layla la miró con una ceja levantada. -"Ni que fuera una presentación de cabaret, pero me quedaría tranquila si hacemos el cambio, ya que carecemos de uno de los personajes principales"- pensaba ella. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

-Genial- dijo secamente, mirando el reloj de la pared a su lado y acercándose al escenario -6 minutos…- dice relajándose.

Viendo como Layla tomaba distancia hacia el escenario, Yuri se acerca a Kalos.

-Por suerte para nosotros que es la última presentación y que Anna aceptó el papel- el joven rubio le comentó a Kalos.

-En caso contrario, tendría que estar de acuerdo con la tensión de ella- agregó Kalos haciendo que Yuri sonriera ligeramente, caminando en dirección a las cortinas del gran escenario.

A pesar de los imprevistos, la obra comenzó a tiempo y Layla no se irritó más por el percance. Al contrario, hizo una presentación casi perfecta. Tanto, que no parecía haberse enojado hace un rato atrás.

-¡Enhorabuena a todos!- dice Ken, llegando a verlos tras el escenario -El público estaba más que satisfecho ¡Fue genial!

-Gracias Ken- Yuri respondió -¿Y Leon?- le pregunta

-Él no ha aparecido todavía- dijo Kalos. Ken se volvió hacia Anna y la felicitó también.

-Era de imaginar… tratándose de él- dice Layla, saliendo de atrás el escenario y haciendo una pausa –Me voy a cambiar, con permiso

-Layla está tranquila...- Kalos comentó.

-Lo sé- Yuri concluyó sonriendo y admirándola -¿Por qué me gusta tanto?

Kalos sonrió casi nulo, lo cual ya era raro que suceda, pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos, tenemos fans que esperaban. Layla vendrá después. Ya sabes cómo es.

-Sí, lo sé- dice Yuri, pasando detrás del escenario con el resto del elenco principal y caminando en dirección hacia la entrada de la Kaleido.

-o-0-o-

Dos botellas de whisky derramadas en el suelo, una tercera media llena sobre una mesa baja y el fuerte olor a alcohol derramado. Era algo suficiente para no poder levantar a un Leon ebrio del suelo, confundido y medio inconsciente.  
Se había encerrado en una pequeña habitación que estaba en desuso en Kaleido, horas antes de que comience la obra, bebiendo más de la cuenta. Una razón aparentemente obvia para tal acto…

-Layla...- él susurró, con voz casi inaudible. Abrió los ojos y se sentó con dificultad. Él no sabía dónde estaba. Miró su reloj de pulsera, ya era de noche. –La obra...- comienza a recordar hablando con él mismo, pero sin ánimos de nada... nada de lo que no tenga que ver con Layla.

-"Ella debe estar furiosa"- pensaba levantándose y se tambaleando hacia un lado y hacia el otro -"Pero tiene que escucharme... Y ahora"

Tomó la botella medio llena que estaba al lado de la mesa, abriendo la puerta del lugar donde estaba y comienza a caminar en dirección a los camerinos…


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**El amor y el futuro destino**

Capítulo 4

No había nadie en el pasillo en aquel momento, todos estaban conversando con el público afuera de Kaleido. Por estar un tanto enojada con la situación, Layla prefirió no unirse a todos en ese minuto. Iría hasta después de tranquilizarse y respirar profundo, para volver a mantener la calma y no dejar que los fans noten la rabia que tenía.

-"Fue una gran obra..."- pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia su camerino. Oyó un ruido en el pasillo donde se encontraba, pero como estaban todos fuera de Kaleido, pensó que era sólo su imaginación.

Al entrar en su camerino, apenas intentó encender la luz cuando alguien la empuja con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, colocando su peso sobre ella. La puerta se cerró y la única luz que entraba en la habitación, era la luz de la luna y la de los automóviles que pasaban afuera.

Layla trató de gritar, pero antes de que lo haga, taparon su boca.

-Yo soy...- Dice un hombre. La voz estaba un poco distorsionada, pero Layla fue capaz de tener una idea de quién era. Solamente cuando se detuvo de intentar liberarse, dejaron de cubrir su boca.

-¿Leon...?- preguntó Layla en un susurro y asustada. Un auto pasó por la calle iluminando sus rostros. Ahora ella estaba segura de quien era. De asustada, pasó a estar enojada. -¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡Si no fuera por Anna, hubiésemos tenido que cancelar la función de hoy! ¿Qué fue…?

-Tómalo con calma...– él la interrumpió con un tono frío. Layla trató de apartarse nuevamente, pero fue en vano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡¿Por qué me estás deteniendo aquí?! ¿Sabes que me están esperando afuera? y por lo general no acostumbro a llegar atrasada como otros.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Dice al rato después, siempre en un tono bajo. Parecía no haber oído lo que Layla le decía.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunta extrañada.

-Por eso estás tan enojada...- él concluyó. Mientras Layla sintió un horrible olor a alcohol que provenía de él.

-Tú... ¿Estás borracho Leon?- le dice ella, casi susurrando y cada vez más asustada.

-Si lo estoy... es por tu culpa...- dice él mucho más frío que lo de costumbre.

-¿Por mi culpa?- dice Layla en tono de burla e ironía. -Aparte de borracho estás loco ¡No estás hablando nada coherente! Ahora déjame ir, ya que no tienes nada importante que decirme.

Leon extendió su mano izquierda a un lado, agarrando la copa de whisky para beber de ella. Layla se dio cuenta de que parte de su mesa de maquillaje y parte de la planta, estaba cubierta por el alcohol que estaba consumiendo Leon. Eso mostraba los intentos de Leon al intentar llenar su copa, minutos antes de que Layla llegue hasta allí, como también mostraba la cantidad que había bebido.

-Tú querías ser aceptada... y lo hiciste muy bien- decía en voz baja, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿Por casualidad tu sabes la diferencia entre parejas de actuación y parejas amorosas?!- ella le dijo indignada, ya que comenzaba a comprender las intenciones de él.

-Bebe un poco...- Leon le dijo interrumpiendo el tema para comenzar con otro, ofreciéndole una copa. Layla sólo miró hacia otro lado.

-Leon, en primer lugar, yo no bebo… En segundo lugar, no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo ahora, y mucho menos en el lugar donde estoy, sé que tú también lo sabes- Layla respondió en un tono seco y autoritario –Ahora suelt…-

-Si hay un motivo…- León la interrumpe –… Nosotros.

Layla parecía extrañada. La oscuridad tapaba su rostro y no podía ver nada, pero sabía, que lo que él decía, no era verdadero, aunque no podía ver la expresión de León para confirmarlo.

-¿Nosotros? debes estar bromeando, Oswald. ¡No existe nada entre "nosotros"!

-No existe...vamos… no te arrepentirás... ahora bebe- Leon le ofreció la copa de nuevo. Haciendo que Layla se enoje.

-¡No voy a beber nada! ¡Déjame ir!- forcejea un poco para apartarlo.

-¡Bebe!- él le insiste.

-¡Suéltame!- le ordena sin recibir respuesta.

Ambos se enfrentaran. Otro auto pasó por la calle y Layla podía ver la mirada de Leon. De enojada pasó a estar asustada y aterrorizada. Nunca había visto una mirada tan mala y perturbadora en toda su vida. Trató de soltarse una vez más, pero Leon la sostenía cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Leon! ¡Leon!- Layla se negaba a tomar de la copa, hasta que él consiguió obligarla a beber. En tan sólo un sorbo que le dio a la copa, esta se había vaciado hasta la mitad. Layla tosió después de la segunda dosis que él le dio. La garganta le ardía y la cabeza le dolía, realmente no estaba acostumbrada a tomar alcohol, más aun en esa cantidad, ya que Leon la había obligado a beber varias copas después de la primera. Pasó un buen rato para que Leon se digne a soltarla un poco y deje que ella recupere el aliento.

-Tú...- Layla empezó a decir algo, pero se puso la mano sobre su cabeza y se apoyó contra la pared, enojándose nuevamente -¡Me las pagarás!-

-No... Todavía me debes una cosa- dice él, dejando la copa sobre la mesa y tirándose encima de ella para darle un beso. El beso más forzado e irrespetuoso que pudiese haber existido entre los dos.

Layla lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar en aquel momento, haciendo que é de apenas de algunos pasos hacia atrás. Poco después le da una bofetada muy fuerte en la mejilla a Leon, lo que hizo que este, tambalee hacia un lado y se apoye en la mesa más cercana. A pesar de todo él sonrió colocando su mano en la mejilla.

-¡Tu! ¡Cretino! ¡Cobarde!- Layla le gritó, apoyándose en la pared para no caerse.

-Un cobarde que amas- él comentó, aun sonriendo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Yo nunca voy a amar a alguien como tú! ¡Yo amo a Yuri! ¡Y-U-R-I! ¡¿Entiendes?!

La sonrisa de Leon se desvaneció. Él la miró fijamente durante un momento desde el lugar donde estaba, finalmente, al pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que esa era la peor respuesta que Layla le podría haber dado.

-Nunca más... no quiero que te acerques nuevamente a mí ¡Nunca más! - Layla salió corriendo del camarín, intentando caminar por el pasillo como pudo, tropezando cada metro que recorría.

Leon, con sus sentidos volviendo a la normalidad, tomó la botella y la copa, salió del camarín y siguió su rumbo a cualquier otro lugar de Kaleido donde no pudieran encontrarlo. Además de la angustia, un gran odio y determinación crecía dentro de él…

* * *

_**Nota del autor**_: Este es el capítulo que me gusta el fic entero (y me gustó escribir también). haha León se volvió loco! Espero que os guste también! Y gracias por los comentarios! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**El amor y el futuro destino**

Capítulo 5

Yuri estaba preocupado por Layla, ya que no había ido a ver a los fans (algo que nunca había sucedido antes), fue a buscarla al poco rato después a su camerino, el cual estaba en otro pasillo, cerca del escenario. Encendió las luces del camerino de Layla, pero no vio a nadie. En ese momento se sintió un olor fuerte, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que era. Al rato después, comenzó a deducirlo y empezó a preocuparse aún más, ya que no era común en ella desaparecer así.

-¿Layla?- llamaba el joven acróbata -"¿Dónde estarás?"- pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Layla estaba cerca, caminando apoyada de las paredes, tratando de encontrar la salida de Kaleido... era obvio de que estaba ebria. Miraba a su alrededor, pero todo giraba y no podía ver nada claro. Las piernas le temblaban y no le permitían caminar derecha, haciendo que tropezara en todo momento por ver las cosas distorsionadas, lo cual no le daba tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo sucedido.

-"Este lugar es un laberinto"- penaba mientras caminaba. Por suerte para ella, ya no había casi nadie en Kaleido, era prácticamente imposible que alguien la encuentre en esas condiciones. Pero tampoco había pensado en eso, ya que apenas se daba cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido. Decidió dejar de caminar, ya que no la llevaba a ningún lugar y lo único que conseguía era quedar más cansada.

Afortunadamente, Yuri la encontró unos minutos después en un pequeño pasillo cerca del área de utilería de Kaleido. Ella estaba apoyada al lado de una pared, casi cayendo al suelo por lo ebria que había quedado. El control de su cuerpo ya casi no existía y ella no sabía dónde estaba.

-Layla, al fin te encuentro…- le dice Yuri aliviado, acercándose a ella -¿Qué haces aquí todavía?- frunce el ceño.

-Déjame en paz, quien quiera que seas…- le dice un tanto sugestionada, volviendo a caminar (si eso es lo que podríamos llamar "caminar"). A Yuri le sorprendió su actitud, poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Layla, ¿Qué…?

-¡Estoy bien!- le dice ella, subiendo la voz y quitando la mano de su hombro. Yuri insistió, deteniéndose frente a ella, lo que la hizo tropezar encima de él.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Fuera de mi camino!- dice Layla tratando de empujarlo, sin embargo cae para el otro lado. Yuri se puso de pie delante de ella.

-¡No voy a dejarte así! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Layla levantó la vista, ya que Yuri no se había agachado. Ella intentaba distinguir desde el suelo, con quién era con el que estaba hablando.

-Yuri... eres tú- dice algo más tranquila, pero seguía siendo algo indiferente y grosera. Realmente se veía muy extraña.

-Pero claro que soy yo. Como es que tu no…- Yuri comenzó a decirle algo, pero luego se detuvo enseguida, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba mal y realmente no lo podía creer -¡¿Estás ebria?!

-¿Qué?- Layla se ríe -Por supuesto que no Yuri ¡¿Qué idea es esa?!

-¡Si lo estás! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Yo no hice nada- Layla continua riéndose –Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que encontrar una manera de salir de este laberinto…

-Este "laberinto"- Yuri comentó irónico –Tú conoces los pasillos de Kaleido hace más de 6 años como la palma de tu mano Layla. Eso demuestra que tan afectada estás por…-

-¡No estoy ebria! ¡Sólo quiero ir a otro lugar!- le dice Layla, enojándose nuevamente –Parece que la palma de mi mano es un poco complicada- susurra sin que él la escuche, viendo su mano.

-Bueno, entonces te acompaño. Estas loca si piensas que te quedarás sola. Lo único que quiero saber, es el motivo de tanta irresponsabilidad.

-No necesito ayuda... Puedo caminar muy bien sola- le dice ella más fuerte, parándose y en consecuencia mareándose aún más, haciendo que apoye todo su cuerpo en la pared por la pérdida del equilibrio.

-¿En serio? Creo que tú y la pared se han convertido en grandes amigos y ahora no se pueden separar- Bromeó. Layla quedó muda y giro su rostro. Él le estiro su mano –Vamos, yo te ayudo. Kate también puede ayudarte, ella está en la enfermería y...-

-¡Yo no voy a ninguna enfermería!- Layla lo interrumpió. Yuri mantuvo cierta distancia de ella.

-¿Estás segura? Supongo que me veré obligado a llevarte en contra de tu voluntad, si tú no lo aceptas...– le dijo con calma.

-¡Entiéndelo! ¡Yo no voy!- le dice ella, alejándose de la pared y cruzando los brazos.

-Genial- dice Yuri, antes de levantarla por las piernas y tirarla sobre su hombro derecho.

-¡Yuri! ¿Me puedes dejar ir? ¡Ahora!

-Te dije que haría esto. Lo siento- le dijo caminando hacia la enfermería, la cual estaba muy cerca del lugar donde estaban.

-¡Suéltame!- Layla lo golpeaba en la espalda con los puños, pero era en vano -¡Yuri!

-Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras- le decía más tranquilo que nunca -…Y también pegarme, pero será en vano, porque no te voy a soltar.

-¡Ah!- Layla gruñó y suspiró. Estaba incapacitada para seguir luchado y más encima enojada. Finalmente terminó siendo forzada a ir con Yuri.

Kate estaba arreglando las cosas de la enfermería para irse, cuando escuchó dos voces familiares. Yuri llegó a la puerta, dejó a Layla en el suelo y miró a Kate, quien miraba la escena asustada.

-Hola Kate...- Dice Yuri, sujetando a Layla por el brazo, aun luchando con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse.

-Hola, Yuri... ¿Tú puedes... explicarme? – le dice Kate, señalando a Layla, sin comprender nada.

-Está borracha- le responde con calma, lo que hizo que Kate se asustara mucho más.

-Suéltame ¡No estoy borracha!- Layla gritó alterada debido a la insistente afirmación que hacia Yuri.

-Layla, cálmate ¿Sí? ¿Por qué no tomas un descanso? - Kate preguntó, mostrando la cama junto a ella.

Layla no respondió. Se sintió mal y se giró hacia el exterior de la habitación, vomitando en el pasillo.

-…Voy a tener que limpiar eso, no te preocupes...- le dice Kate, para aliviar la expresión de preocupación de Yuri (lo que a pesar de todo no ayudó mucho).

-Vamos Layla, acuéstate en una de la camilla- le dice llevándola hacia allá. Ella se acostó y minutos más tarde se durmió.

-Ella estará bien cuando se despierte, no te preocupes Yuri- le dijo Kate.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa…- le dice Yuri observando a Layla –Ella no me ha dicho por qué lo hizo...

-Eso es porque no podía hacerlo... Era imposible tener una conversación normal con ella en ese estado, bueno… eso supongo.

-Tienes razón- le dice Yuri -¿Te importa si nos quedamos aquí? Yo no me arriesgaría a llevarla en auto. Puede que vomite nuevamente.

-Seguro. Kalos me dijo que no estaría trabajado esta noche en Kaleido, por eso no veo ningún problema, ya que nadie estará vigilando. Pero hay que tener la enfermería cerrada, por favor.

-Bueno, no te preocupes.

-También estaré despierta toda la noche, puesto que estaré de turno en el hospital. Así que si necesitas algo, llámame y vendré enseguida ¿Ok?

-Sí, gracias…

-No, en absoluto. Nos vemos mañana- le dice Kate dejándolos solos.

-"Layla... ¿Por qué lo hiciste…?" Pensaba Yuri. Besándola suavemente y tomando un mechón de cabello que caía en su rostro mientras la veía dormir…

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**_: Estoy muy satisfecha de escribir ese capítulo. Layla es muy extraña pero esquisita también! jajaja espero que les gusten!


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**El amor y el futuro destino**

**Capítulo 6**

Yuri acabó por dormirse después de tanto esperar alguna señal de lucidez proveniente de Layla. A pesar de no aparecer aquella señal, ella seguía dormida profundamente, ya que Yuri se había encargado de hacer que Layla no percibiera ningún movimiento a su alrededor. Es por eso que no sintieron la presencia de alguien que había entrado a la enfermería. Quien silenciosamente le había dejado una nota en la mesa que estaba junto a la cama de Layla, Yuri despertó momentos después, al escuchar a Layla decir su nombre al amanecer.

-Hola...- Dijo ella, al ver que Yuri ya estaba completamente despierto, lo miraba fijamente. Ella sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido, sin duda había estado ebria hace unas horas atrás.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó él de inmediato.

-Con dolor de cabeza, nada del otro mundo...- Respondió, sentándose en la cama.

-No es necesario que te levantes ahora- Yuri se anticipó, incluso antes de que Layla haga cualquier otro movimiento que dé a entender que quería levantarse de la cama. Aunque le dijo en un tono más serio y sin mirarla.

-No te preocupes no lo haré... ¿Por qué…?

-¿Estoy tan serio?- él terminó la frase -Supongo que sabes por qué…- Yuri le respondió con un tono más fuerte, como si la estuviese acusando. Layla sólo suspiró.

-Claro ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que pasó?

-Cariño…- respondió de inmediato -…Sólo si es que tú lo recuerdas…

-Entonces podría fingir que no me acuerdo- dice ella -"Me gustaría no recordarlo..." pensaba Layla -Pero no haré eso-

-Genial- dice Yuri, más frío de lo que ya estaba. No podía creer que Layla había pensado en no decirle la verdad –Entonces, puedes comenzar…

Layla respiró profundo y comenzó a contarle lo que le había pasado hace algunas horas atrás y con todo detalle desde lo que paso después de la función. Ella no lo miraba directamente en ningún momento, pero se dio cuenta de que con cada palabra que decía, Yuri cerraba más los ojos y apretaba los puños, el tamaño de la furia crecía en su interior. Él No podía creer lo que escuchaba y trataba de calmarse, pero era en vano, ya que mezclado con el miedo que reflejaba Layla, hacía que se enojé aún más. ¿Pero cómo podía estar tranquilo?

En ese minuto, ella llegó a la parte en que sabía que Yuri explotaría… El beso, seguido por la bofetada; Eso fue demasiado para él. Soltó un quejido de rabia, se levantó de la silla de un salto y se giró dándole la espalda, listo para ir en búsqueda de Leon. Layla se detuvo inmediatamente de contarle lo que pasó y lo miró, a pesar de que él estaba dándole la espalda.

-Yuri, por favor, cálmate- Layla le decía despacio.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga...?– Dice él en un susurro sombrío, lo que hizo temer a Layla. Poco después, volvió a elevar la voz, mostrando su impaciencia, su inconformismo y su enojo -¡Cielos… habla más fuerte! ¡Mucho más fuerte!

-¡Yo fui forzada a hacerlo Yuri! Nunca pensé en...-

-¿Será que fue así realmente...?- él la interrumpió otra vez en voz baja, girándose de lado. Ella dudó aún más. Sabía que la reacción no sería otra, pero la desconfianza le afectó más de lo que pensaba que le podría afectar.

-¿No me crees?... tu no confías en mí... - dice ella, muy bajo, mirándolo -¡Hice lo que pude! ¡Todo lo que pude!

-Lo que sucede, mi querida Layla…- le dice irónicamente -¡Que le hayas dado una bofetada! ¡Tengo celos! Eso lo has hecho sólo conmigo- le dijo sabiendo que la vez que Layla hace cosas así, es para hacer entrar en razón a las personas que quiere.

Layla comenzó a recordar el día en que le dio la bofetada a Yuri. Lo hizo a pesar de que le costaría agravar la lesión de su hombro.

Sus ojos se abrieron. No lo podía creer. -"Él sólo puede... estar bromeando... después de todo ¿Eso fue importante para él?"- pensaba ella -Genial... ¡Genial! - Layla le dijo indignada -¡¿No querías que yo le diera una bofetada?! ¡Querías que yo lo deje hacer lo que quiera y...!-

-Detente Layla...- Yuri la interrumpió angustiado –Suficiente.

Layla dejó de hablar, pero siguió viéndolo, sin recibir la misma mirada. Se apoyó sobre la cama y colocó las piernas para afuera, para mirarlo de frente. Yuri apenas giró la cabeza para el otro lado.

-Te lo dije todo... ¡Ya te conté todo! ¡Todo!- dice ella, mirándolo fijamente -¡Podía mentir, podía fingir que no lo recordaba! ¡Podía huir de aquí, pero no lo hice! sin embargo, tu prefieres no confiar en mí...

-En cuanto a eso, prefiero responder más tarde Layla. Puedo engañarme profundamente si te contesto en este momento y no quiero que eso ocurra- le dice él, pero todavía con un tono muy frío -Más allá de eso, yo...-

Yuri no terminó la frase. Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y se encontró con la nota en la mesa al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué es eso?- dice Layla. Observo cada movimiento de Yuri, viendo como recogía la nota y comienza a leerla.

-"Vamos a terminar lo que empezaste y no conseguiste terminar. Ven al escenario de Kaleido inmediatamente después de leer este mensaje"- Yuri lo lee en voz alta, en tono de desprecio.

-Pero... ¿Qué?

-No está firmado, pero seguramente sabes de quién se trata, ¿No?- Yuri la cuestionó con sarcasmo y con algo de reproche en su voz.

-¿Por qué iba a saber esta situación? ¡¿Por qué sólo yo iba a saberlo?! Creo que está claro quién es el autor de esa nota ¿No?- Layla dice, mostrándose nerviosa, pero también con irritación e indignación. Yuri le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Muy bien. Entonces no hay necesidad de explicar a dónde voy- él le dice.

-¡Espera un minuto!- Layla lo detiene, levantándose rápidamente de la cama y acercándose a Yuri, quien apenas dejó de caminar -¿Por qué vas a ir? ¡¿Para qué irás allá?!

-A saldar cuentas, por supuesto- le dice Yuri con indiferencia –Él me dio la mejor oportunidad que podría haber existido para hacerlo.

-¡¿Oportunidad?! ¡Tú deberías confiar en mí Yuri!- ella le gritó. Ya no aguantaba más los celos de Yuri y tampoco aguantaba su propio enojo.

-Te dije que te contestaría más tarde Layla. No insistas en el asunto, especialmente ahora.

-¿Y cuándo me lo vas a decir? ¡¿Cuándo todo lo bueno haya sido borrado de mi memoria?! ¡¿Es esto lo que quieres?!- Yuri no le decía nada. Simplemente siguió caminando.

-¡Entonces!- gritó ella desde la habitación, concluyendo lo que tenía que decir -¡Mis felicitaciones Yuri! ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Lo conseguiste!

Layla se aseguró de no saltar sobre Yuri o hacerle algo peor, volviéndose a sentar en la camilla de la enfermería.

-"Yuri… No lo creo… todavía no lo puedo creer…"- pensaba durante algunos minutos. Al recordar los últimos acontecimientos, otra sensación se apoderó de ella. Una determinación envuelta de rabia al ordenarse ir tras de él... tras de ellos -"No sé lo que pueda pasar, no quiero ni pensarlo, pero no puedo permitir que esto continúe. Llegó el momento de decir lo que debía haber dicho antes... a los dos"- pensaba ella mientras caminaba hacia el escenario de Kaleido. Cerca 20 minutos después de que Yuri había abandonado el lugar -"Ya es hora que esto termine"…


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**El amor y el futuro destino**

Capítulo 7

Yuri caminó lentamente hacia el escenario principal de Kaleido. Sabia de que aquel recado venía de él y sabía que era para ella. Sería muy tonto que intente alguna cosa nuevamente con Layla. Al menos eso era lo que él quería creer, ya que la historia que Layla le había contado, no le parecía muy convincente, ya que el miedo que tenía ella, también mostraba culpa.  
Al llegar a la puerta del escenario, examinó cada centímetro del lugar, para tratar de no ser atrapado por sorpresa. Sin embargo, cuando dio algunos pasos adentro, Leon se reveló algunos metros más allá de donde se encontraba él.

-Pensé que estabas bromeando con ese mensaje, Leon Oswald- le decía Yuri en voz alta y autoritaria, con una sonrisa falsa y con rencor -¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto? esta vez, Sora no está aquí para detenernos, y debo decir, que tengo la intención de luchar en el suelo, para no traicionar los ideales de ella.

-Jamás me voy a rendir... Yuri Killian. Y es sólo por esa promesa que estaré de acuerdo contigo- Leon respondió con frialdad, tirándole muy cerca de los pies de Yuri, la misma espada con la que habían luchado hace mucho tiempo atrás. La intención era poner la espada en el suelo, pero perdió el equilibrio y rodó hasta los pies de Yuri, ya que Leon la tiro con precisión y la lanzó de todos modos.

-Supongo que para no haberlo hecho con precisión, debes estar borracho ¿No es cierto?- dice Yuri con más rabia que antes, dándose cuenta de que Leon comenzaba a acercarse.

-¿Qué pasa si soy yo? ¿Tienes algo en mente?- dice Leon provocándolo. Estaba seguro de que Yuri sabía sobre el alcohol que le había dado a Layla y que había consumido él, ya que había sospechado la posibilidad de que él aun este borracho.

-¡Voy a presumir que tuve una gran noche!- le dijo Yuri, más irónico que nunca, pero dejando salir un poco de rabia. El ambiente del escenario nunca había estado tan pesado y oscuro. Nada se oía más que las voces de ellos dos, las cuales hacían eco en aquel espacioso lugar. Leon, al escuchar la ironía de Yuri, le dio una leve sonrisa, como si estuviera satisfecho con lo dicho. Pero luego, esa sonrisa desapareció, mostrando un Leon totalmente inestable.

-Vamos a terminar nuestra lucha. Hoy- dice Leon sacando su espada. Yuri hizo lo mismo y le volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa falsa y llena de desprecio.

-Debes saber que no me detendré esta vez. Por nada- comentó Yuri, en un tono más frío y sin piedad.

-Yo no pienso hacer lo contrario. Voy a dejarte hecho trisas- Leon utilizó el mismo tono de Yuri.

-No me subestimes, querido León. ¡Te puedes arrepentir!- Yuri lo provoca con su sarcasmo.

-Jamás haría eso contigo, Yuri- Leon bromeó -Además, ya me quitaste muchas cosas en la vida ¿No es así?

Yuri lo miró, confundido. ¿Estaba hablando de Sophie?

-¿De qué hablas, Leon?- Yuri le preguntó, claramente sin entender el propósito que Leon tenía con aquella afirmación.

Leon se preparó para atacar. Yuri se sentía confuso, ya que era demasiado para él. Leon se lanzó encima.

-¡Me las pagarás!- le gritó León, atacando a Yuri sin piedad, el cual apenas se logró defender. Yuri se enojó aun más, ya que Leon lo atacó sin que él entendiera el propósito de lo que le había dicho haciendo que bajara la guardia.

-¡Tú eres quien me deberías pagar por haberle hecho lo que hiciste a Layla, eres un cretino!- Yuri le gritó, finalmente atacando. Leon se desvió y lo esquivó hacia atrás.

-¡Ella es mía!- exclamaba Leon atacando de vuelta, haciéndolo aún con más fuerza. Yuri apenas lo esquivó, incrédulo y sorprendido por lo que había oído.

-¡¿Tuya?! ¡Ahora sí, estoy seguro de que estás borracho, Leon! - Yuri rió forzadamente, en tono de burla.

-¡Maldito!- gritó él, dando un golpe y sosteniendo su espada contra Yuri -¡Primero Sophie! ¡Ahora Layla! suerte que ella te gusta ¿Cierto? ¡Así, no será necesario provocar su muerte también!

-Ahora sí...- Yuri se enfureció de tal forma, que en su siguiente golpe, derribó a Leon al suelo. Este, aun estando borracho, se levantó rápidamente.

-Estás tan acostumbrado a tomar como un idiota compulsivo, que ya aprendiste a caer ¿No es así Oswald?- Yuri se burla.

-Vas a pagar... Vas a pagar hasta que te arrodilles ante mí...- Leon le dijo, poniéndose de pie y agitando la espada de nuevo.

-¿Acaso obligaras a Layla a estar contigo? dime cuando suceda eso, querido Leon- dijo Yuri, se burlaba en un tono máximo de ironía. Leon sonrió con desprecio.

-¡Cuando ella te miró y pensó haber visto el príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas que ella tanto leía cuando era niña! ¡Parece que sólo alimentas una ilusión! ¡Qué ridículo!

Yuri saltó de nuevo y se separó. Leon comenzó a pelear con más precisión. Ahora sí estaban en el mismo nivel.

-Tienes que utilizar la fuerza y tu inmundicia para conquistarla, ¡Siendo que yo ya lo hice! ¡Eres inútil! ¡No salvaste a Sophie y no obtendrás a Layla!- Yuri gritaba sin piedad. Atacaba cada centímetro de Leon con aquellas palabras.

-¡La engañaste, idiota! ¡No la conseguí salvar, pero ella fue quien no quiso vivir una vida miserable al ver el egoísmo que existía en los demás!

-¡Deberías darme las gracias por hacer su vida menos aburrida e inútil!- Yuri le gritó, cara a cara con Leon. Ambos, extremadamente furiosos, Yuri lo fue a atacar nuevamente, en ese minuto oyeron una voz muy familiar que resonó en el lugar donde estaban.

-¡Paren los dos!- gritó Layla por la escalera del público, caminado lo más rápido que podía. Ambos bajaron la guardia de inmediato, al verla.

-L-Layla...- Leon balbuceó al mirarla, como cuando la veía hacer las obras. Se sentía extraño, sin saber qué pensar de todo aquello. Yuri se adelantó antes de que Leon hiciera cualquier cosa, acercándose a Layla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Yuri preguntó en un tono serio.

-¡¿Qué piensas que hago aquí?! ¡Vine a impedir que dos cometieran una locura en este escenario!, ya que tú no me dejaste las cosas claras ¡Yo necesitaba venir a ver qué intento de homicidio cometerán los dos!

Yuri no la miraba directamente. Intercambiaba miradas con Leon, lo cual estaba claro que quería atacarlo en cualquier momento.

-¡De ninguna manera quiero una tragedia aquí! ¿Han olvidado lo que Sora les pidió a los dos? ¡Sobre todo con algo sin importancia como esto! ¡Por cierto, este es el motivo por el cual tú, Yuri ya debes saber la respuesta que me tienes que dar!

Todos quedan en silencio, viéndose entre ellos. Layla miró a Yuri con una expresión de desacuerdo y giró su cabeza hacia Leon.

-En cuanto a ti- Layla se acercó a Leon, con una voz más autoritaria -¡¿Qué es lo que pensabas al enviar un mensaje tan estúpido como ese?! ¡No tengo miedo de ti y creo que fui muy clara en lo que te dije, pero lo voy a repetir para que lo puedas oír!

-Layla...- le advirtió Yuri, ya que no quería que Layla se acercará ni un centímetro más a Leon.

-¡No te atrevas a detenerme, Yuri!- Layla lo interrumpió antes de que Yuri pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Giró nuevamente hacia Leon -¡Responde! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desear una pelea, después de lo que me hiciste?!

-Como si no supieras la respuesta...- respondió Leon, provocándola - ...y también quieres lo mismo...

Yuri estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo a Leon, pero las palabras de Layla eran más rápidas.

-¡Pero en realidad eres un idiota! dime, Leon: ¿Por casualidad te has visto?... estás ebrio, porque no conseguiste encararme lucidamente ¡O Porque simplemente no puedes encararme de otra forma!

-Debo decir que eres un caso especial... Layla- Leon le dio una leve sonrisa al decir eso.

-"Un paso más y termino contigo... intenta hacer algo..."- pensaba Yuri, extremadamente molesto con aquella situación, sobre todo porque lo habían dejado fuera de la conversación.

-Tengo que decirte, que estás perdiendo todo tu tiempo aquí, por innumerables razones.

-Realmente… por el momento, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. Tengo cuentas pendientes y tú lo estás arruinando. Estoy seguro de que Yuri quiere exactamente lo mismo- le dijo Leon - Con permiso.

-No les daré permiso para una pelea, ni menos siendo una pelea por mi causa, Leon! - Layla contestó en una voz alta y autoritaria.

-Has perdido, como siempre, Leon. Admítelo, confórmate y desaparece- Yuri le decía.

-¡Cállate la boca!- le grito Leon -¡No tienes derecho a opinar!

-¡Y tu menos! así que, ¡cállate y vete!- Layla le ordenó, mirando con rabia a Leon, el cual, como siempre, dudaba al observarla -¡No hay razón para esto!

-Tengo tres grandes razones: ¡Sophie, Kaleido y tú!- gritó él, de repente, en un tono angustiado, como si hablara en contra de su voluntad -¡Él se llevó todo lo que más quería! ¡Tu podrías ser el mía!

-¡Podría, pero no lo soy ni nunca lo seré!- Layla le contestó en el mismo tono, no se había visto afectada por las repentinas confesiones de los sentimientos que Leon le demostraba de a poco.

-¡Eso no me interesa ahora! ¡Fuera de mi camino!

-¡Desiste, no me iré hasta que te des la vuelta y salgas de aquí!

Ambos se enfrentan. La rabia corría por las venas de cada uno de los tres presentes allí. Yuri impaciente, Leon inestable y Layla irreductiblemente furiosa. Yuri y Leon intercambiaban miradas mientras Layla destrozaba a Leon con la mirada, esperando que él hiciera lo que ella había pedido. Él apenas aparto la espada de las manos de puro odio y la encaro por última vez. Aquellos ojos zafiro, eran imposibles de ignorar, pero la locura de Leon, llegó a un límite; no le importaba lo que podía suceder -"No voy a perderla..."- pensaba él.

-Ríndete, León- Yuri rompió el silencio -¡Siempre serás un perdedor y es mejor que no intentes luchar por algo que ya has perdido!

-¡Ya basta!- Leon enfureció nuevamente. Agarró a Layla por los brazos y la tiró lo más lejos que pudo. Ella no logró equilibrarse y cayó al suelo. Fue tan rápido, que Yuri no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando ya lo comenzaba a atacar de nuevo y obviamente se colocó a defenderse de Leon.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Después te preguntas por qué ella no te eligió! ¡¿Cómo tienes el valor de hacerle lo que le hiciste?!- Yuri le hablaba entre los golpes que daba y recibía.

Layla se levantó lentamente, sosteniendo su hombro que se había golpeado contra el piso. Al levantarse, vio a los dos en una batalla en que ninguno se detendría ante nada. Layla abrió los ojos con incredulidad ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-La obra...- dijo en voz alta para sí misma -"¡Ellos… están haciendo la obra sin darse cuenta! ¡La pasión de los dos príncipes, la lucha... y...!"- pensaba mientras sus ojos se abrían aún más -No…

Leon y Yuri no se daban por vencidos. Recorrían toda la pista del escenario en una ardua batalla, como si el premio fuera un valioso tesoro. Se atacaban verbalmente, con garras y dientes afilados. Se podía ver claramente que Yuri tenía la ventaja, pero en cuanto más insultaba a Leon, más energía le daba y cada vez mejoraba más sus golpes.

-¡La verdad es que eres tan patético que no puedes proteger a nadie!- le gritaba Yuri entre cada choque que daban con las espadas, enloqueciendo cada vez más a Leon -¡Cuando termine contigo, podrás reunirte con tu pequeña familia, Oswald!

-¡Cierra la boca, te gustaría verlo maldito!- le respondió Leon, atacándolo sin descanso. Parecía una máquina, por la rapidez de sus ataques. Hasta que, Yuri se rió con ganas y maldad. Pero esta risa cesó a lo que Leon lo golpeó fuertemente en el brazo, arrancando la espada de su mano y tirándolo al suelo. Layla estaba en el otro lado del escenario cuando ocurrió eso. -"No… no puede morir... ¡No puedo dejar que eso suceda, sobre todo aquí!- Si Sora estuviera ahora, me ayudaría a detenerlos, pero ella no está, es mi deber parar esto a toda costa..."- pensaba corriendo directamente hacia ellos.

-¡Este es tu fin...! ¡Yuri Killian!- Leon pronunció esas palabras como si fueran comunes para él. El odio, la venganza y la locura lo poseyeron por completo, se quedó sin aliento, haciendo que la ira sobresaliera de sus ojos. Yuri estaba en el suelo, incapaz de defenderse de Leon, que apuntaba su espada contra él. No podía ver el rostro de Leon, que estaba en contra de la luz. No podía adivinar la expresión de la cara de su enemigo y compañero.

Leon levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza y con un grito dejó caer la espada, sin importarle en qué parte del cuerpo golpearía a Yuri, o las consecuencias que traería después.

-¡No!- se hizo un eco por todo el escenario después de que la espada había atravesado en el blanco. Cuando la retiró, la mitad de la espada goteaba sangre... Pero Yuri estaba vivo e intacto. Ambos hombres estaban estáticos, cuando vieron a Layla arrodillarse entre ellos y caer en los brazos de Yuri, el cual temblaba incontrolablemente, incrédulos ante lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Layla! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que interponerte entre los dos?! ¡Háblame por favor!- Yuri decía cosas sin sentido, en cuanto a Leon, parecía haber sido hipnotizado después de lo que había hecho. Veía aquella escena y parecía que apenas podía respirar.

-"No puede ser... no, ella no puede… yo no pude haberla... ¿Qué he hecho?"- pensaba Leon.  
Los pensamientos y los recuerdos inundaron su mente hasta que él reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho con sus propias manos. Cuando comenzó a pesar la presión y la culpa sobre su conciencia. No podía hacer otra cosa que huir de nuevo. Ya no oía los gritos y maldiciones que decía Yuri, no vio a Kalos pasar por el pasillo al lado de él cuando estaba escapando. Sólo huyó, dejando caer la espada que estaba entre sus manos, a pocos metros de donde estaba. Esa fue la última vez que cualquiera de los tres lo vio en las cercanías de Kaleido…


	8. Chapter 8 - final

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

Autora: Layla Hamilton - Original  
Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt

**El amor y el futuro destino**

**Capítulo 8**** (Final)**

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo que había pasado, se arrepentía de sus acciones. En ese momento no le importaba si los resultados habían sido catastróficos o no, si sus heridas sangraban o si el culpable había huido. Había alguien en sus brazos que no respondía, y no era cualquier persona, era el amor de su vida quien estaba tirada entre sus manos.

Después de unas horas, ella estaba en la cama de un hospital recuperándose -"Arriesgó su vida para salvarme de una tragedia... todo lo que ella decía era verdad, al final… sus palabras eran las más verdaderas que alguien podría decir..."- Yuri pensaba -"La rabia no me dejaba entender mis sentimientos y casi la perdí... Layla, no puedo creer que casi te perdí... no puedo soportar verte en este estado..."- él miraba a la persona que más quería con una expresión de tristeza, suplicando que despierte. Ella era el amor de su vida, a la cual perdonó después de darse cuenta de su error, el que pensaba que era irremediable. ¿Qué será lo que sigue?

El sol salía al otro lado de la ciudad, el joven acróbata de cabello plateado estaba en la cima del edificio en donde vivía, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había hecho. De nada servía que se quite la vida, ahora que el daño ya estaba hecho. La culpa era suya. Él era el único culpable y nada iba a cambiar eso.

Tal vez, si hubiera sido sólo una alucinación lo que había pasado… ¿Quién sabe? Ahora él tenía que irse y olvidarse de ellos durante un tiempo. Estudiar cosas nuevas, o seguir en su carrera como trapecista, aprendiendo nuevas técnicas. ¿Tal vez ir tras de Sora? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día volvería a Kaleido, pidiendo disculpas por los malentendidos y… no, no... Las excusas no servirían en ese momento. Necesita pedir disculpas cuanto antes, o sería demasiado tarde, necesitaba ser perdonado tanto con Yuri como con Layla. Claro, más con ella, pero intentaba ya no ver a su compañera con otros ojos. Se sentó, tomó un lápiz y un papel, y comenzó a escribir.

La carta fue entregada algunos días después al correo de Kaleido, siendo recibida por Kalos. Layla había recibido el alta en el hospital, por lo tanto Kalos llamó a los dos jóvenes acróbatas a su oficina, haciendo que ella vaya junto a Yuri hacia Kaleido. A esa altura, Leon ya estaba muy lejos del lugar.

Kalos no les dijo nada cuando entraron a la habitación, además de -"ábranla y léanla"-ambos dudaron en hacerlo, ya que sabían de lo que se trataba, sólo por ver la letra en la parte posterior de la carta, la cual aún estaba sellada. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Layla abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta para que Kalos pueda oírla:

"_Layla y Yuri,_

_No soy, ni nunca seré alguien muy formal para estas cosas; mucho menos soy valiente como para enfrentarlos cara a cara en esta circunstancia.__Por eso seré breve._

_Yuri, espero que algún día me perdones por lo que pasó, así como yo te perdono, a partir de ahora por el accidente de Sophie.__No sé si es que mi perdón vale de algo, después de lo que hice, o si estaremos en paz con esto, porque nunca podemos comparar nuestros sentimientos hacia esas dos personas, a pesar de que una de ellas ya no está presente en este mundo.__Simplemente enloquecí sin motivo, y te garantizo que no fue el alcohol el que lo causó.__Fue un momento de mi vida, sin sentido y sin propósito.__Mire a tu pareja con otros ojos, algo que jamás hice con nadie, excepto con Sora, y aun así, no fue la misma cosa.__Me siento muy mal por haber caído tan abajo con ustedes dos._

_Ella es especial, por eso lo elegiste como pareja, en todos los sentidos.__No te preocupes, lo que he hecho nunca más se volverá a repetir._

_Layla, te debo el otro cincuenta por ciento de las disculpas.__Fui irresponsable desde el principio.__ F__ui egoísta.__No pensé en ti, ni en Yuri, ni en Kalos, cuando me decidí hacer todo lo que hice.__Realmente tenías razón.__Fui un monstruo, un cobarde.__No estoy reconociendo esto porque quiera que sientas pena por mí, sé que no la sientes. Estoy diciendo esto porque quiero que me aceptes como un compañero de actuación, por supuesto, cuando este requisito fuera necesario.__No sería agradable tener que hacer un papel sabiendo que no quieres actuar conmigo, ya que el público es el objetivo ¿Cierto?_

_Perdóname por haberte forzado a hacer cosas que no querías.__Perdóname por haber despreciado a tu amado escenario y a tu amado... Romeo.__Sí, está claro que no sólo te gusta, veo cómo se aman.__No hay nada peor que eso, es como un puñal en la espalda y lo veo también en los indiscutibles celos de Yuri para probar eso.__Me parece provocador a la vez, pero simplemente estoy escribiendo lo que siento.__Discúlpame si te pareció inconveniente._

_Por último, perdóname por haberte herido.__ Quizás j__amás me perdonarás por eso, pero espero que algún día lo hagas.__Espero que esa marca no quede ni externa, ni internamente y que continúes cuidando de Kaleido como siempre lo haces._

_Decidí alejarme por un tiempo de aquí.__Tal vez sea una decisión precipitada, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de perderlos para siempre.__Gracias a ti Layla, y a Sora, entiendo el valor que tienen las personas y lo que pueden hacer cuando son perseverantes.__ Por eso es__ que tal vez vaya tras ella Sora, tal vez volveré a mi casa, tal vez busque otro lugar para quedarme por un tiempo indefinido, pero te garantizo que será lo mejor para todos nosotros...__Y por primera vez, esta es una decisión es la mejor que pueda tomar, sin siquiera consultar las consecuencias.__Sé, que si volviera ahora, no sería bienvenido.__ Por eso__...__felicidades...__Au revoir."_

_Leon Oswald"_

**FIN.**

* * *

**N.A:** Bueno eso es todo, esperamos que sigan leyendo el 3º fic, el cual es la secuela de este.

PD: "Au revoir" es una palabra francesa que se utiliza para despedirse (Adiós, hasta luego, nos vemos, hasta la vista etc.) por eso no la traduje al español, ya que Leon es francés (Nota de SanLay-cvrt)

Muchas gracias por Leer! Esperamos las reviews!

Atte. Layla Hamilton – Original (Autora) y SanLay-cvrt (Traductora).


End file.
